ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
O-Chul
O-Chul is the leader of the paladins of the Sapphire Guard. He is characterized by his bald head, full beard (as opposed to a goatee, the most common form of facial hair in the comic), and scar. O-Chul is first seen when he is guarding the throne room just prior the OotS visit Shojo, while the latter was feeding Mr Scruffy. He then was sent to transport the Linear Guild arrestees in prison. Along with Lien, he is charged with the duty of transporting Miko to her prison cell. During the planning for the defense of Azure City, he agrees to guard Soon's Gate with his life, stating that he and his paladins "will gladly lay down their lives in the defense of the tower." On the night before the battle, he reprimands Haley for treating the oncoming assault flippantly, prompting her to spend the time she has left before the battle with Elan. When Xykon enters the throne room he is immediately met by and set upon by nearly the entire Sapphire Guard, led by O-Chul. However, Xykon had inscribed a symbol of insanity on a bouncy ball and thrown it around the room, which drove nearly the entire Sapphire Guard to set upon each other. O-Chul then realized that to prevent Xykon from taking control of Soon's gate, he would have to destroy it. However, just as he raised his blade to strike, Xykon paralyzed him, just as the last of the Guard regained her sanity and committed suicide (possibly seppuku) out of grief and shame over what she had done while under the influence of the Symbol. Miko commandeered his blade and used it to shatter the sapphire holding the Gate closed. Hinjo believed it was O-Chul who shattered the sapphire and mourned his death, though it was later revealed O-Chul's (still) paralyzed form was thrown clear of the blast and landed in the middle of a tea party held by The Monster In The Darkness, along with the body of Roy. When Haley and Belkar went to collect dead Roy's body, they found the Monster and decided to rescue O-Chul as well. When he complained about his loneliness, a Demon Roach told him to stomp his feet, that created a series of huge fissures in the ground which Roy falls into. Belkar then threw O-Chul in order to help Haley pull Roy back. O-Chul was then recollected by the Monster, but not before "playing" Monopoly with it as the Banker. During the three months of Team Evil's occupation of Azure City, O-Chul has been actively tortured by Redcloak for information about Girard's Gate while often being put to life-threatening situations for Xykon's amusement. Redcloak's latest interrogation attempts had him threatening O-Chul to throw groups of prisoners either into the rift or off the tower. However O-Chul has stated that he himself lacks any knowledge whatsoever of the other Gates, which seems to be proven true through multiple sources, including Psionic and Magical. O-Chul ultimately does not object, seeing that there is nothing he can do and seeing that the Twelve Gods are tasking him with enduring. Redcloak, now that O-Chul knows nothing, commands his hobgoblins to release the prisoners back to their cells, where they tell stories of his stubbornness and will. O-Chul was returned to his own cage, next to the box of the very Monster in the Darkness who found him outside Azure City. It was there revealed that the two have been regarding each other on a friendly level, and have been sharing their daily food with each other as well as playing games with each other (O-Chul has mentioned teaching the Monster how to play what seems to be Go). The Monster still referred to O-Chul as "Mr. Stiffly" despite O-Chul's constant attempts to correct the Monster; O-Chul refers to him as "Monster-san." A paladin similar in appearance to O-Chul (minus his scar) has appeared several times, once investigating the remnants of Lirian's Gate and once encountering a disguised Belkar on the street. It is unknown if this is O-Chul, and he got his scar later, or if this is a completely separate paladin. category:characters category:Sapphire Guard category:humans